Camryn Monahan
Camryn Monahan is a recurring character in the Glee: The Next Generation spin-off, '''Glee: The Next Generation - The NYADA Years. '''She makes her first appearance in the Summer Special, New York Summer . Camryn is portrayed by Pretty Little Liars star, Shay Mitchell. Background Biography New York Summer Camryn makes her debut appearance in New York Summer. She takes over for Tyler St. Patrick when Lana asks if he would recommend a book to her. As Camryn introduces herself she comments that like Lana she too is a lesbian. She recommends a book to Lana to read. She is amused when Lana asks her to keep her company as she reads. Camryn replies that her break begins in ten minutes and that if Lana plays her cards right she might get to spend Camryn's break with her. After Lana leaves Tyler asks Camryn if she liked Lana. Camryn's answer is simple and matter of factly, yes. She tells Tyler that she knew the moment that Lana walked in the door that she was someone she wanted to get to know. Later Camryn takes Lana to a cosmic bowling alley called Supernova's. As her and Lana talk it is revealed that Camryn is from San Franciso. And as they begin to bowl Camryn proposes to make a bet. If she won Lana would have to be at Camryn's break for a week and if Lana won Camryn has to walk her home to meet James and Jaxon and also give her a good night kiss. Camryn and Lana flirt and tease each other as the date progresses. Camryn ends up losing the bet. As her and Lana got to leave Supernova's they run into Erica. Camryn right off the bat doesn't like Erica. Camryn counters Erica's snarkiness with her own snarkiness. As they leave Camryn tells Lana that Erica is a stone cold bitch. Later after Camryn and Lana have dinner when they are walking in the park Camryn apologizes to Lana about the way she acted and this causes Lana to explain the whole story. Camryn says that after hearing that she says that her standing up no matter the repercussions was an admirable trait. Lana asks if she could cash in her goodnight kiss early. After they kiss Lana tells Camryn that her lips taste amazing. Then they head to the hotel to meet James and Jaxon. Camryn tries to calms Lana down from her nervousness. She tries to warn Lana not to open the door but Lana didn't listen. Things got ackward as they walked in on James and Jaxon. She soon excuses herself. The next day Camryn is surprised when Lana shows up on Camryn saying that Lana won the bet so she didn't have to be there. But Lana says she wanted to be there that is if Camryn would let her. Lana was about to put herself but Camryn stops by kissing her, which surprises Lana. Camryn tells Lana that the night before had been crazy but funny. Camryn tells Lana how she feels and asks if Lana would like to go out during the weekend. And Lana said she would love to. The NYADA Years Season One Camryn shows up on her candy apple motorcycle in Fame causing Miles' jaw to drop. She walks up to Lana wrapping her arms around her awhile giving her a kiss in front of Lana's friends. She tells Lana the modifications of her bike which turns Lana on. She then shares one of her beauty secrets to Honey and says they need to go shopping. Camryn performs in ''Fame ''along with the others. Later Camryn is mentioned by Lana when she tells Jaxon their plans for the evening. When it comes time for Jaxon's Round Room Camryn is one of the the three people who run after him as he runs out. Then when its Lana's turn Camryn takes Lana's hand tells her she believes in her. During Lana's song she looks towards Hallie after Hallie looks at her. Camryn is seen at Supernova's unable to keep her hands off of Lana. She sings in ''Back In Time ''with Lana, Johanna, Tyler and Jaxon. She is shocked that Johanna doesn't know how to bowl. Personality Appearance She's a well-attributed, attractive young woman, owner of a beautiful face and body and knows how to use them to get whatever she desires. She has stunning eyes and a charming smile which complement her night black hair and her smooth olive skin. Sexuality Lesbian. Relationships Lana Addison Lana and her relationship starts when Lana decides to go to the Books 'N Beans where they hit it off very quickly leading into their first date. Songs Solos *Who's That Girl (New York Summer) Solos (In A Duet) *Head Over Heels (New York Summer) Solos (In A Group Number) Category:Female Characters Category:NYADA Students Category:The NYADA Years Character Category:Recurring Characters Category:LGBT Characters